The drum type washing machine washes laundry through cycles of washing, rinsing, and spinning for removing dirt from clothes, and beddings introduced into a drum by using action of washing water held in a tub.
In general, the washing machine performs preliminary steps for adequate soaking of the laundry before actual washing. In more detail, the washing water is provided to an inside of the drum that holds the laundry, and the washing water circulates between the tub on an outside of the drum and the drum for better soaking of the laundry, which step is repeated for a few times.
However, such a related art method for controlling a washing machine shortens lifetimes of related components due to frequent washing water supply and circulation, and impairs reliability. Moreover, the related art method for controlling a washing machine elongates a total washing time period due to the frequent washing water supply and circulation.